fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Flare
James Flare (ジェームズ·フレア Jēmuzu· furea) is a young mage from the Golden Harvest guild and a member of Team Dynamo. James was born and raised in Milli Village by his parents until their house burned down, killing his older sister and both parents. He was then put into foster care but ended up spending most of his time with his best friend, Ryan Bell. James uses Sword Magic along with Fire Magic as a homage to his past. Because of his use of Fire and Sword Magic, James has become known as The Crimson Soldier (クリムゾンソルジャー Kurimuzonsorujā). He is a Minor-Supporting Character in Grande. Appearance James is a teen with a strong build and of average height. He has dark red, unruly hair with a pair of matching red eyes. He usually wears a silver set of armor on top of a royal red, white, and black garb with black baggy and loose trousers. He also wears black gloves. Personality History James was born''' October 29th', in the year '''X774 '''in Milli Village. He had a relatively happy childhood until his house burned down killing his parents and his elder sister. A while after being transferred to a orphanage, James met Ryan Bell, a kid who was a bit younger than him, at the playground.. They quickly became best friends. Occasionally, he would stay at the Bell Family's house. Sometime after Ryan and Mr. and Mrs. Bell came back from the Astral Ruins, James annoyingly found out that he was allergic to anything with fur. After James' 15th birthday and eventually Ryan's 14th birthday, the duo decided to take down a local criminal who was causing criminal. They almost died had it not been for James taking control and giving out orders that lead James, Ryan, and Lucky to preform excellent coordinated attacks that stopped the local jerk. A few months later, the three decided to leave Milli Village and join the Golden Harvest guild in Hercules. In the year' X791', '''March 9th', the team found Lana and Wiley knocked out in Centim Forest and decided to bring them back to Milli Village. Relationships Mother & Father James' mother and father loved him dearly. His mother treated his with kindness while his father groomed him to be respectful, yet responsible. His father wasn't strict or overly aggressive when it came to James, as the kid was a natural leader. Instead, his father talked to him like he was a young man. His mother often teased her father about it and babied James by cooking for him. Before the fire, his mother and father had tucked him in and kissed him good night. Sister Unfortunately, James doesn't have many memories about his older sister. What he can gather was that she was kind and very protective of him. She was also distant and independent. The two never fought and if James wanted something, she sometimes sacrificed to get it for him. Ryan Bell Sometime after the fire, James met Ryan at the playground and the two became instant friends after a simple game of Wizards and Saints. The bond between Ryan and James is really strong. Despite James being older and more of a leader, Ryan usually takes control and James doesn't have a problem enjoying the ride occasionally. Though at first their teamwork was awful when they tried to do missions, they eventually managed to develop a telepathic-like way of communicating. Misa and Maverick Bell Ryan's grandparents and their open arms were like a second home for James. When he didn't feel like staying at the orphanage, he would spend nights, even weeks, with the Belll Family. Misa and Maverick knew his parents, but pledged to never give information about them, which sort of puts a small, minor strain on Jame's relationship with them. Despite being important role models and guardians of Ryan and James, the teen has no problem disobeying their orders. Lucky James, despite working well with the Anubi, despises Lucky with a burning passion. Because Lucky gives his loyalty and service to Ryan only, James has a hard time adjusting to Lucky's actions. Maybe it's the fact that Lucky often dismisses Jame's life in favor of saving his "master's" is a small contribution to why James hates him. It could also be the little detail of James being highly allergic to the fur, and Lucky being a walking grocery store of fur. Perhaps James is jealous that Lucky doesn't offer his butler-like service to him. Magic and Abilities [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']] (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Type Magic that James uses in conjunction with his sword, Omega. [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]' '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of fire. James, despite his tragic childhood, took up this magic as a way of paying respect to his deceased family and to show that he's not afraid or ashamed of the element. * Rocket '(ロケット ''Roketto): Rocket is Jame's signature spell. Once activated, it allows James to expel fire out of his feet or hands, acting as miniature boosters. When angled correctly, James is able to fly or at least, hover a few feet off of the ground. Equipment '''Steam Armor (スチームアーマー Suchīmuāmā): Steam Armor is the simplistic name of the magic armor James wears. It, when activated by James' own magic power, can absorb water and convert into magic power for James to use, resulting in the armor releasing steam when the water hits the special metal. Omega '(オメガ ''Omega): Omega is the name of Jame's long-sword. Because Omega can mean "the end", it represents the end of anyone who opposes the wielder. He was given the sword as a gift for his birthday from an unknown party. Weaknesses '''Allergy: Like stated previously, James has a severe allergic reaction to any type of fur. If he's nearby fur, he's start sniffing. Next, he'll get the sniffed followed by a runny nose. Then, James has the possibility of breaking out in rashes and having a horrible coughing fit. Storyline Trivia * James is allergic to all types of fur. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Hero